Another Year Gone By
by Sparked By Frost
Summary: Its New Years Eve, and Jack feels like he needs to do something for the Guardians. Who knew he could bake?


**Hey guys, Happy New Year! I hope to have another succesful year of stories with you guys in 2013. For those wondering Ice Cold Sickness will be updated though it will be next year XD it will be up. I hope you all have a great New Year. **

* * *

**Another Year Gone By**

**| NORTH POLE**

What was so important about another year beginning? Well to most people New Years was a significant day that proved they made it through another year through all the twists and turns. What was New Years to a Guardian? It told them that it was another successful year of helping children. But to Jack, New Years meant nothing to Jack. Another year had gone by, and he was alone. Or at least, that's how it usually was.

Jack would sit in a tree, staring at the moon, asking, begging for answers as to why he was here. Why no one could see him. But Manny never answered. He would sit alone, tears running down his frozen face, and he would never be able to do anything about it.

But now, he was a Guardian. The year had gone by, they had defeated Pitch, summer had gone, fall had well… fallen, and winter was going well. Jamie had celebrated Christmas morning with Jack; they had a snow ball fight with the rest of the kids while talking about what North had brought them.

Then there was Christmas Eve when North had brought him on his runs that night so he could give everyone a snow-white Christmas. North had even let him drive the sleigh when they were flying over Burgess. The look on Jamie's face when he looked out the window was priceless. Though this was after the big fight between Jack and Bunny, though they had made up, North figured this would insure no more fighting.

Then there was when a bunch of Tooth's fairies got sick, Jack had been more than ready to help the Guardian of dreams. He had helped them for about four days straight without sleep, making sure that he collected as much teeth as could. Sure as soon as he got back to the tooth palace on the fourth day he collapsed from exhaustion. Tooth had been pretty freaked out but in the end they all just laughed about it.

Then there was when he hung with Bunnymund, the rabbit decided to teach him how to paint eggs. The Guardians had learned something new about Jack that day. He was an artist. The eggs he painted were almost as good as Bunnymund's. They were completely amazing. And Bunny couldn't help but invite Jack to help him with his egg painting next Easter.

He favored one thing the most, when he helped Sandy with his dreams. The two had spent a few nights together, Sandy would spread the dreams and Jack would redirect them. Some he let go straight to their direction but others he would take to a child who had a horrible day. Sandy and the other Guardian's were amazed at how much Jack new children.

Now, New Years Eve, Jack stood in the kitchen of the North Pole. He had several food items out and a few yetis with him. His face was covered in flower, making his already pale cheeks look almost as white as his hair. He had a bowl in his hands and was mixing ingredients in it. He smirked at the other yetis and through them the bowl, one quickly caught it and started to work.

Jack grabbed more ingredients and started putting them in the bowl. "When's North and the other's supposed to be here?" asked Jack as he mixed the second bowl.

"Rrrrr!" one of the yetis growled.

"And I have no idea what that means." Jack said, smiling. He set the bowl down, grabbing a bag of chocolate chips that were off to the side. He dumped the chocolate chips into the bowl of mix.

The yeti sighed and pointed at the clock, Jack looked up at it, it read ten fifty-six. The yeti then grabbed the clock down from the wall and changed the clock to eleven thirty. "Oh so they come back at eleven thirty?" asked Jack.

The yeti nodded and turned back to what he was doing. "Well then we have to hurry." Jack said as he threw the bowl to another yeti and grabbed out another bowl.

**| ROTG**

"I sill do not see why Jack did not want to come with us to help Bunny." North said. It was always tradition for the Guardians to each make one egg and one toy for the New Year. They had all made a toy already but when they said they were going to paint eggs Jack had refused saying he had stuff to do at the Pole.

"He probably just didn't want to do anything that had to do with me." said a bitter looking Bunnymund. He had really wanted to see another one of Jack's eggs. For some reason the boy was just so talented at painted.

"Oh come on Bunny, don't be so bitter, its New Years, he had to have had a good explanation for it."

"We'll just have to see when we get there." Bunny said.

They walked into the workshop, the first thing they noticed that there was no one working. No yeti was in sight, North's first reaction was to swear, but then he saw one stray yeti. But not just any yeti, it was Phil.

"Phil! Explain why you and other yetis are not working!" North demanded.

Phil said nothing just walked away towards the globe room. North ran after him, followed closely by Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. They ran towards the closed doors of the globe room, Phil had ran into the room, shutting the door shortly after. Now, the Guardians, minus one, stood in front of the closed doors.

"This just reeks of Frost." Bunny warned.

"And he will receive punishment, but first we must figure out what he has done first." North said, pushing open the doors, the room was dark, completely black, the only light was the spinning globe in the middle of the room. North clapped and the light's shot on. All the Guardian's gapped at the sight.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" called Jack, behind him were the yetis and in front of them were tables of goodies, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, hot chocolate, eggnog, and so much more. Jack stood in the middle, leaning against the globe.

"Jack… what's all this?"

"Well after the whole Christmas Eve fiasco I decided I'd make up for it." Jack said, "Please, try the goodies. The yetis worked really hard on them." One of the yetis pushed him to the side. "Okay I helped; most of these were recipes from my mom that I remember."

Each Guardian walked over and grabbed one of the goodies and a drink. To say that they were overwhelmed with the taste was an understatement. "Jack… these cookies are amazing!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Along with brownies, you will have to give me recipe!" North bellowed. Sandy gave a thumbs up as he took another bite of his cupcake.

"You bloody show pony, how is it that you can make it snow, paint like no other, know children more than us, AND cook?!" asked Bunny as he ate his treat. The Guardian's laughed at this.

This year Jack wasn't alone, he was with his family. And they'd make sure he was never alone again. This year was a New Year worth celebrating.

* * *

**For those wonder the "Christmas Eve Fiasco" was from my other story: A Jack Frost Christmas. So anyway, I hope to see you all next year. :3**


End file.
